Retrouvailles
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Tsuna et Mukuro sortaient ensemble, et ils l'assumaient. Jusqu'à ce que le boss des Vongola craque en entendant toutes les rumeurs qui portent sur son couple dans le monde de la mafia. Les deux amants se séparent, mais est-ce bien fini entre eux ? Un Mukuro qui veux rendre jaloux un Tsunayoshi bien décidé à réparer ses gaffes... PWP, yaoi 6927, lemon.


Disclaimer : Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le magnifique manga qu'est Reborn si ses personnages m'appartenaient… Pour commencer, il y aurait une jolie étiquette rouge « +18 » dessus, sans aucun doute.

Rating : M, et il n'est pas là pour faire joli ! Attention, on éloigne vite ce texte de la vue des enfants et/ou personnes sensibles, parce que là c'est même un M+… Enfin, avis aux pervers(es), cet OS est pour vous.

Note de l'auteur : A titre pourri, texte pourri… Cet OS est un PWP, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun scénario et que c'est juste une grosse scène de sexe ambulante. A savoir : ce texte est uniquement axé sur le couple 6927, soit Mukuro x Tsuna, donc du YAOI (Boy x Boy) ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Mis à part ça, j'ai eu un gros problème pour le découpage du texte en paragraphes, donc surtout ne soyez pas impressionné(es) par cet espèce de gros texte version pavé, c'est très court à lire.

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Je suis un minable, c'est tout. J'avais tout ce dont un homme peut rêver : le pouvoir, la renommée, et l'amour. Cela aurait dû être suffisant, j'aurais dû être satisfait… Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, je suis un boss de la mafia, et j'ai une belle vie. Au début, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de faire partie de ce monde effrayant, de côtoyer tous les jours des gangsters et des tueurs tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai réussi à surpasser ma peur, et à me défaire de mes réticences. On m'a toujours épaulé et aidé, mes amis ne m'ont jamais lâché, et _lui_ non plus, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Mukuro. Il a toujours affirmé qu'il restait près de moi dans le but unique de s'approprier mon corps. Il ressortait toujours cette excuse, mais il était trop présent pour que ce soit la vérité. Il m'aidait réellement, partageait les joies et les peines de notre groupe, et se dévoilait petit à petit. Et puis, j'ai commencé à me soucier de lui plus que des autres, sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais peur qu'il retourne dans cette horrible prison, et il commettait tellement d'imprudences que mes craintes étaient fondées. Je prenais soin de lui, et lui refusait d'attraper la main que je lui tendais, peut être par fierté ? Et puis, un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, et que j'avais _besoin_ de continuer à veiller sur sa santé et son bien-être. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a dérapé. Il me semble qu'il m'a demandé un jour pourquoi je faisais tout ça pour lui, alors que je lui apportais un repas et une couverture, de peur qu'il n'attrape froid avec l'hiver qui arrivait. La réponse était sortie toute seule, comme une évidence, et le temps que je me rende compte de ce que je venais d'avouer, il m'avait déjà enlacé, serré contre sa poitrine, avec pour seule réponse le son de nos deux cœurs battant la chamade. Je l'aimais, et lui aussi m'aimait. Nous avions décidé de cacher notre liaison, pour ne pas perturber nos camarades, mais tout fut découvert en moins de deux semaines, et en effet, tous furent plus ou moins choqués. Quand on est le dixième parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse au monde, on évite ce genre de choses, car les nouvelles vont vite, très vite. Cela ne faisait même pas un mois que nous nous étions avoués notre amour réciproque. Et pourtant, comme le « Tsunaze » que je suis, j'ai mis fin à cela. Tout ça pour quelques rumeurs gênantes ! C'était tellement futile que ça m'a encore plus brisé le cœur. Jamais je n'aurais dû voir l'expression qu'il portait sur son visage quand je lui ai expliqué. Il semblait profondément trahi, bouleversé, et triste. Je me souviens avoir vu une larme rouler le long de sa joue, une seule. Puis, il a tourné les talons et ne m'a plus parlé depuis. J'avais mal, je m'en voulais terriblement et je sentais que j'aurais dû être plus fort et supporter les bruits qui couraient… Le souvenir du visage aimé, empreint de douleur et d'incompréhension, me hantait. Je ne le voyais plus en dehors des soirées officielles, et même là il trouvait le moyen de m'éviter. De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour m'excuser, lui expliquer que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais trop faible pour supporter toute cette pression. Malgré tout, ces excuses sonnaient faux, comme si j'essayais par tous les moyens de me persuader que mon geste était justifié. C'est lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci que cela est arrivé, l'une de celles où l'air est lourd de parfum, d'odeur de champagne et de petits fours, où tous les hommes sont habillés en costume, et où toutes les femmes portent des robes de soirées plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Le neuvième du nom nous avait invités pour nous entretenir joyeusement des dernières nouvelles, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. La fête avait lieu dans une espèce de grand manoir, dont je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'utilité, car seul le premier étage accueillait les invités. C'est là que je l'ai vu, un peu en retrait de la fête, en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche un Basil complètement désorienté. Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour me rendre jaloux, à en deviner par les coups d'oeils qu'il me lançait, comme pour vérifier que j'avais bien vu ce qu'il faisait. J'essayais vainement de me concentrer sur la discussion, alors que Mukuro continuait de susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille du garçon… Je ne tins que quelques minutes tout au plus. Je m'excusais auprès du neuvième et de mes gardiens, avant de m'éclipser.

« Ça suffit. »

Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce furent les seuls mots que je fus capable de prononcer, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Mukuro desserra son étreinte, laissant un Basil essoufflé se reprendre peu à peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui suffit, Vongola ? fit mon ancien amant avec une insolence et une froideur non dissimulées.

- Je… »

Cela me faisait bizarre. Quand nous étions ensemble, il avait prit l'habitude de m'appeler par mon prénom, et cette brusque régression me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Cela me coupait le souffle, me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux et trembler de tout mon corps. Il me montrait bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous, qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas. Le pire, c'était que je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, j'avais provoqué mon propre malheur.

Je baissais la tête et prétextait être fatigué pour aller me reposer à l'étage, dans l'une des chambres. J'ouvrais la première porte au-dessus des larges escaliers, et me laissais tomber sur un lit. Je n'avais pas voulu ça. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester toujours avec lui, ne jamais le quitter, et le savoir toujours près de moi. J'avais cédé, j'avais choisi ma vie professionnelle avant ma vie sentimentale, et le choc s'en faisait ressentir. Mais j'avais choisi, je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière… La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et je sursautais en essuyant vivement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues.

« Oya, oya… on dirait que cette chambre est déjà prise, Basil-kun. »

Je fus mortifié en voyant mon ancien amant qui s'apprêtait à passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ça allait trop loin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire… Non, je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir, c'était sa décision, et il n'était plus lié à moi à présent. Mais laisser l'être cher aller avec un autre, c'était juste impossible. Finalement, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, je me ruais vers la porte et attrapais Mukuro par la cravate avant de lui voler un baiser furieux, sous les yeux de Basil, qui semblait ébahi. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais mit autant d'ardeur dans un simple baiser auparavant. Je mis tout mon désespoir, ma jalousie, ma colère et mon ressentiment dans ce contact, mordant sans douceur les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis, le retenant fermement contre moi, comme si, pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il m'appartenait. Qu'il était à moi, et ce pour toujours. Je le relâchais finalement, les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade, les yeux emplis d'une sorte de détermination teintée d'audace. Mukuro essuya la salive qui avait coulé le long de son menton, et parut légèrement surpris. Sans me démonter, je lançais un regard hostile à Basil et enserrais le torse de mon compagnon, me blottissant contre lui, doucement mais fermement. J'entendis plus que je ne vis l'autre garçon fermer la porte en partant. Je me serrais plus encore contre mon aimé, passant une jambe entre les siennes pour approfondir le contact.

« Ton cœur bat fort, remarquais-je. Comme la première fois.

- Si c'est pour me faire jeter une seconde fois, je préfère encore partir.

- Oh, que non. Tu ne partiras pas avant demain matin, je peux te l'assurer. »

J'ignorais d'où me provenait cette audace et cette assurance peut être de la jalousie et de la rancœur que j'entretenais pour Basil, ou alors de cette envie irrésistible de le marquer comme mien, à jamais… Toujours est-il que je le fis basculer sur le lit avant de fermer la porte à clé pour palier à tout dérangement. Un sourire amusé s'étalait sur son visage, comme si il doutait de ma capacité à tenir la promesse que je venais de lui faire. Je le plaquais contre le matelas, positionnant mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête, puis l'embrassais à nouveau, avec plus de langueur et de sensualité cette fois-ci. Il répondit avec flegme et assurance, jusqu'à ce que je lui morde la lèvre pour lui indiquer que c'était moi qui décidais de la tournure des choses. Sans me préoccuper de son air vexé, je mettais fin au ballet qu'avaient entamé nos langues, et entrepris de lui enlever sa veste, puis sa chemise. Je léchais un moment la peau d'ivoire au creux de son épaule, puis mordait sauvagement dedans, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Je suçais doucement le sang qui coulait de la plaie, avant d'observer mon œuvre : une belle morsure, bien visible et qui mettrais du temps à disparaître. Je léchais encore un peu le sang au goût métallique, avant d'appliquer un beau suçon au centre de la blessure, marquant une nouvelle fois la peau auparavant sans tache de Mukuro. Je remontais vers son oreille avant de lui murmurer d'une voix que j'aurais voulu moins sensuelle et plus autoritaire :

« Tu es à moi. Je t'interdis d'aller voir les autres, d'accord ?

- Kufufu… Comme c'est ironique, venant de la personne qui m'a rejeté. »

Je croquais son oreille pour le faire taire, et l'embrassais un moment avant d'aller lécher un téton, le mordillant, le suçant et le pressant jusqu'à le réduire à une boule de chair rosée. Je répétais les mêmes gestes sur le second téton, m'abreuvant des gémissements qu'il tentait de retenir à grand-peine. Je descendais plus bas encore, m'amusant un instant avec le nombril de mon partenaire, le titillant jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse des grognements de frustrations et de désir contenu. Je m'amusais avec lui, ou plutôt, je lui faisais comprendre de la manière la plus simple qui soit qu'il était entièrement à moi, à ma disposition et à la disposition de mes caprices et envies. Avec une lenteur calculée, je défis la ceinture de mon amant avant de lui enlever son pantalon. Je caressais un moment la verge gonflée à travers le tissu de son boxer, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Tout en gardant ma main sur son entrejambe, je lui glissais à l'oreille :

« Et maintenant… que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Il savait très bien que je ne lui laisserais pas le choix au final, mais l'entendre me demander d'une voix emplie de désir une chose tout sauf catholique m'excitait et m'amusait au plus haut point. Je sentais qu'il perdait pied, qu'il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Avec un sourire, j'augmentais la pression sur son membre, et ses joues prirent une teinte plus soutenue.

« Je… Prends-la… dans… ta bouche… »

Mon sourire s'élargit, et je sentis mon propre entrejambe se réveiller en l'entendant demander une gâterie avec un air si dévergondé. Exauçant ses souhaits, j'envoyais le sous-vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de lécher le gland de mon compagnon, qui retint un nouveau gémissement. Je le torturais pendant quelques temps, titillant sa hampe avec ma langue, mais sans jamais approfondir le contact, le faisant grogner de frustration. Soudain, sans avertissement, je prenais son membre entièrement en bouche. Le long gémissement que laissa échapper Mukuro sonnait à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Je le vis s'accrocher comme il le pouvait aux draps en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir des cris qui auraient sans doute été purement jouissifs pour moi. J'entamais de lents va-et-vient le long de son membre, englobant totalement sa verge et jouant le long de sa hampe avec ma langue, alors que mes mains étaient parties rejoindre ses tétons depuis longtemps. Finalement, je le relâchais pour aller lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je jouais avec la peau sensible de cet endroit, puis me relevais soudainement, cessant toute activité et arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à mon compagnon. Je le vis entrouvrir ses yeux embués de plaisir, me questionnant du regard. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avant de venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Lentement, je m'abaissais, m'empalant de moi-même sur son membre, enfonçant de plus en plus profondément la verge gorgée de sang en moi. Je restais immobile un instant, puis je me mis à remuer des hanches, gémissant en sentant mon amant en moi. Je sentis plus que je vis Mukuro se relever et m'agripper les fesses pour mieux me pénétrer. Bientôt, nos deux respirations entremêlées se transformèrent en cris, grognements et gémissements de plaisir. J'avais passé mes bras autour du cou de mon amant, l'attirant à moi, alors que nous bougions à l'unisson. Je sentis sa main se resserrer autour de mon membre pour calquer ses mouvements sur ceux de nos bassins, et quelques instants plus tard, je jouis entre nos deux torses trempés de sueur. Il ne tarda pas à se relâcher à son tour en moi dans un grognement. Je me laissais tomber sur lui avec un gémissement de contentement, et m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec la lumière du jour. A mes côtés, un Mukuro visiblement satisfait m'ébouriffait les cheveux avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

- Hm… Je… désolé pour hier, c'était…

- Oya, oya… Ne t'excuses pas, tu étais très mignon, Tsuna-kun.

- Que… ?

- Seulement, il en faudra plus pour que je te pardonne de m'avoir laissé tomber… Que dirais-tu d'un deuxième round ? Kufufu… »


End file.
